All The Wrong Reasons
by Alex Sambora
Summary: During a race in Barrel Blast,a bright light comes toward them.With Cranky's quick actions,the boys prevent the girls from being hurt.Unfortunately,even this doesn't calm Wrinkly down when she finds out about Cranky...
1. Protection,Accident,And Then Injuries

Disclaimer:I don't own!GET AWAY FROM ME YOU RACIST LAWYERS!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proulog-Protection,Accident,And Then Injuries

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the nice cool breeze of DK Jungle,Cranky was hurrying up towards Wrinkly.A super bright light was headed towards them and he wanted to make sure,whether she was dead or not,that Wrinkly was not harmed.

Before he could lay a hand on her,her elbow made contact with his left lower the ground and trying to catch his breath while clutching his side,Cranky staggered up and once again tried to catch up to her.

Before she could even look behind her to make sure Cranky wouldn't catch up again,Wrinkly felt something about her weight jump onto her.

"What are you doing?!"she screamed.

"You'll find out in about thirty seconds!"he quickly looked at the boys."Grab the girl nearest to you!"

Diddy grabbed Dixie,Kip grabbed Kass,and Lanky grabbed ten seconds after that,the light hit the unbearable pain of the guys being hurt stabbed the girls in the stomache(in a figure of speech).

After hitting the ground about five times,the boys' grasps on the girls were weakened enough to break the grip on them.

When the boys' grasps broke,both Wrinkly and Kass were sent into each of the poles that held the 'FINISH' sign in place and their heads banged against them,Tiny's head hit the cliff beyond the sign that read 'JUMP' and her body just floated there(her barrel rockets were still going),and Dixie was sent into the sign that read 'JUMP' and banged her head against it.

Upon hitting their heads where they landed,they passed out.

Cranky landed hard on his back,causing blood and a scream of pain to erupt from his mouth and a cracking of his the spot on his sides where he had cracked his ribs with his right hand(the one with the non-broken wrist)and tears of pain rolling down his face from his eyes,he passed out as soon as the pain was too unbearable.

Diddy landed on his head,giving it a cracking clutched his head while blood fell from his leg(he landed on a sharp branch)and his mind slipped out of consiousness.

Kip,with his wristbands missing,could barely move both arms and one of his legs.A deep,giant gash had appeared on his back and he passed out.

Lanky had,unfortunately,landed on his barrels which caused his hips to hurt from the pain in his bones,he,too,slipped out of consiousness.

Everyone was passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:So,how'd you like?No,I'm not torturing them.I just thought it would be a very heart-warming/heart-breaking story(no,no one dies).Anyway,in the next chapter the girls wake up and Wrinkly finds out something that she can't did it?Gather the evidence in later chapters and find out.


	2. The One That Tore Wrinkly's Heart Out

Disclaimer:RACIST LAWYERS!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1-The One Thing That Always Tore Wrinkly's Heart Out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blinking her eyes several times so that they could regain focus,Wrinkly sat up just in time to see that DK was walking rubbed her head as DK walked over to her.

"You OK?"he nodded.

"What happened,anyway?"she asked."Where are the others?"

"Well...um..."DK was twiddling his fingers as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You mean...they're hurt?"Apparently,Wrinkly had known what DK was going to sighed and nodded his head.

",Dixie,Tiny,and Kass are just lucky that you guys banged your heads against the others..."DK sighed again as he tried to find the right words."The others are in critical condition."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Why else would I have sighed twice within thirty seconds?"

Wrinkly's eyes starred at the ground...Well,actually,it was the bed she was sitting on but you get my point.

"What do you mean critical condition?!"The only thing DK could do was look her dead in the eyes and gulp.

"Lanky's got a 40% chance of surviving,Diddy has a 30% chance,Kip has a 25% chance,but Cranky..."

"But what,DK?"Looking her dead in the eye,DK sighed once more.

"He has a seriously low chance of surviving."

"Wh-what do you mean by 'seriously low'?"DK choked back tears as he saw the frightened/extremely worried look in Wrinkly's eyes.

"...About a 3% chance."

This time,both couldn't choke back what they were trying to get rid ran out of the room so fast that she was a white ran after her.

"Where are they?!"Wrinkly screamed.

"They're in different rooms!"DK yelled.

"Oh,that's _real_ helpful,DK!"

"If you stop being sarcastic,I'll tell you what room Cranky's in!"

"OK!Fine!"

They both halted to a turned around and walked over to saw the angry/frightened/worried look in her eyes and sighed.

"How do you know which rooms they're in,anyway?"

"I've already checked up on them."

"Oh."

"Only problem is,Cranky probably hasn't come out of the operation room y--"

Wrinkly cut him off by grabbing his tie and pulling him an inch away from her face.

" you mean.'.room'.?"she growled.

"Well,the doctors said that his left wrist had been broken,most of his ribs were cracked,and his back isn't the way it should be."

"Isn't the way it should be?"

"Meaning it's out of place."

"Which doctor told you this?"

"That guy right .Maaka."

DK pointed to a doctor coming out of two double 's head turned around as she saw that the doctor had a grim look on his 's shoulders began to tremble as a chill ran down her spine(?).

"Are you two related to Cranky Kong?" said,the grim look still on his two nodded and the doctor sighed."I'm afraid we've found that a large percent of his respiratory system is down,leaving only his muscular system,lungs,heart,brain,eye control,and vocal cords remaining...which lowers his chance of survival down to 0.5%."

Wrinkly ran up to the doctor like a frickin' bullet and pulled him an inch away from her face.

"TELL ME YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!"she screamed.

" aren't?"the doctor gave a sigh of relief."But I'm afraid we are!"

DK managed to loosen Wrinkly's grasp enough to tug her her,he apologized to him and explained that she was very worried about her husband's condition.

"'s her husband?" said,pointing to Wrinkly,whose blood was boiling(not literally).DK nodded.

"You see,Cranky,Wrinkly,Diddy,Lanky,Kip,Kass,Tiny,and Dixie were all in a barrel rocket race when a bright light came toward them,"DK explained."It was Cranky's,who had jumped on to Wrinkly's back,idea for the boys to protect the 's the reason as to why the boys are in their current condition and the girls only have mild concussions."

" have concussions?"Wrinkly said,looking up at DK,who ,she glared up at and growled,"WHAT PERCENT OF HIS RESPIRATORY SYSTEM IS STILL ACTIVE?"

"Um...Well...You see..." sighed."Please don't kill any of us out of fury and/or hostileness but about...um..."Then after about two and a half threats from Wrinkly(DK stopped her half-way through the third one),he finally squeaked,"About 35.5%..."

Tears sprung from Wrinkly's sad,light green eyes as she completely released her hold on .DK tried to calm her down but even though he put as much of a hold on her as he could(?),she sped off like a frickin' bullet(again)into the room where she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:Hi!Sorry if the only stories I've posted/updated in a while were _Killer Karaoke _and _Hate Me:Today Or Tomorrow_.My stupid(not really)Uncle Kevin deleted everything on my mom's computer cuz he couldn't figure out why it was freezing up during the loading-up ,I was at an epilepsy camp(yes,I'm an epileptic)1/23/09 thru 1/25/09(I got along very well with the epileptics,their non-epileptic siblings,and the consulers in my cabin(with Brad and Tommy as the exceptions)).


	3. I Have Loved You:The Words She Loves

Manax of Konoha:NUE!!!I TOLD YOU GUYS I DIDN'T WANT NICKLEBACK,BLUE OCTOBER,ROB THOMAS,BRAD PAISLEY,tAtU,PINK,RED JUMPSUIT APRENTICE,KANSAS,MATCHBOX 20,RASCAL FLATTS,PARAMORE,PINK,BONNIE TYLER,CASCADA,JOHN MAYAR,AREOSMITH,AVARIL LAVINGE,TIM MCGRAW,EVENESCENCE,HINDER,AND NINTENDO'S RACIST LAWYERS COMING AFTER ME!!!

Nickleback:We'll sue you!

Paramore:Us too!

Matchbox 20:Us too!

Evenescence:Us too!

Rascal Flatts:Us too

Red Jumpsuit Aprentice(or whatever the band's name is):Us too!

Aerosmith:Us too!

Hinder:Us too!

Cascada:Us too!

Blue October:Us too!

tAtU:Us too!

Kansas:Us too!

Rob Thomas,Brad Paisley,Bonnie Tyler,John Mayar,Tim McGraw,Avaril Lavinge,and Pink:Us too!

Nintendo:Us too!

Everyone who likes CrankyxWrinkly/WrinklyxCranky pairings(which is almost no one(except MoK and SxRF(?!))):Us too!

ShadowxRouge Forever:NUE!!!A BUNCH OF RANDOM SUES!!!NOOOOOOOOOEZ!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2-I Have Loved You:The Best Words Cranky Has Ever Said To Wrinkly!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look,"DK said when he finally managed to get Wrinkly to stop crying."They've done all they else can be done."

"I'LL KILL WHOEVER CAUSED THAT BRIGHT LIGHT!!!"Wrinkly yelled out of sadness/anger/fury/hostileness/murderous intent/any other word you could use to describe her current feelings.

"The doctors,"DK sighed,"said you could see Cranky if you won't be able to talk to you because he's in so much pain from everything they've done to help you think you could swallow up your feelings of hostileness,murderous intent,anger,fury,sadness,fright,and worry to actually look at him?"All Wrinkly did was nod and sniffed.

_Later_

"My god,DK,"Wrinkly said,looking dumbfounded/shocked at the sight that laid upon her tearful eyes."When you said 'critical condition',you weren't lying about Cranky!"

She was 's condition looked less worse than the doctors and/or Wrinkly had thought.

His back was propped up by a pillow(?),his left wrist had a bandage wrapped around it up to the top of his forearm,he had his head and some of his face wrapped up in bandages,a nasty gash had taken place on the part of his face that wasn't covered up,and the area where his ribs were was wrapped all the way to his eyes were closed,his head was turned in the direction of the door,and he was breathing heavily.

This gruesome sight made Wrinkly's throat tighten(?)and her heart(?)to beat tears that had formed in her eyes fell down her face as DK patted her shoulder to calm her to them,Cranky's eyes had opened at the sound of Wrinkly's tears plipping on to the ground.

"What's wrong?"he asked in a choking,tired,and pained slightly,he added,"Are you OK,Wrinkly?Why are you crying?"Hearing his voice again had apparently healed Wrinkly's broken heart because she had smiled and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah.I'm OK,Cranky,"she said."And nothing's wrong.I'm just happy that you've woken up."He gave a soft/weak smile."Why were you panicking when that light came toward us?"

"Because that light,"Cranky started and then coughed again,"was the same exact light I saw before my parents' death."Wrinkly's eyes softened.

"But,Cranky..."she started,but was cut off when Cranky weakly raised his right hand to stop her.

"I know about what percent chance of survivng the doctors said I have,"he muttered."It was originally 3%...but now it's 0.5%."

"We know,and it tore Wrinkly's heart out,"DK said and squeezed Wrinkly's hand so tight that she wouldn't run off(?).

Apparently,hearing Cranky's surviving percentage made Wrinkly go extremely silent because all they could hear was her growling.

"I'm 's all my fault,"Wrinkly said,once again wiping away tears(this time with her free hand).

"Huh?"DK,turning around,asked."What's your fault?"

"If I hadn't've hitten Cranky in his ribs,then he wouldn't have so many that were cracked,"she sniffed."I'm so sorry about this!"

"Don't blame yourself,"Cranky whispered."It still wouldn't've mattered if you had hit me or not.I would wind up with most of them cracked anyway."

"Wrinkly..."DK muttered but was cut off when he felt her hand clenched into a fist.

"'s going to pay for this,"Wrinkly raised her head and then screamed,"HE'S GOING TO PAY!!!"

"W-wait!"both boys said,trying to calm her down.

"We're not even sure that did it!"Cranky the gash on his face throbbed,he added,"Ouch!"

"Cranky's right,Wrinkly,"DK said,trying to calm the ghostly woman down."We don't really have any clues as to who had done it!"

"It'd had to have been one of the Kremlings,"Wrinkly,who had freed her hand from DK's grasp,said and stalked off,leaving the boys worried as to what she might do to the person responsible for the wreckage that left the girls unharmed and the boys,including Cranky,in critical condition.

(A/N:By the way,Wrinkly has the ability to go from a walking ghost to a floating ghost whenever she wants 's not like that in the game,but I thought it'd be fun if she could.)

_Later on..._

"Kass!Wrinkly!"Kalypso and Tiny said when they spotted the young Kremling and ghostly woman."Hey!"

"Tiny!"Wrinkly ran towards Tiny.

"Kalypso!"Kass lurched at Kalypso.

"Glad to see you guys are OK!"Tiny and Kalypso said.

"Any update on the boys?"Dixie,who just arrived, looked extremely worried about nodded.

" told me that Lanky had his hips broken,one of Kip's legs and both of his arms are broken,and Diddy broke his skull and lost a lot of blood from a wound in his however..."

When Wrinkly said the last part,the other girls instantly knew she was about to burst with threats about whoever did this and then she would be put her hand on Wrinkly's shoulder to calm her down.

"Is she really going to cry?"Kalypso whispered to Dixie,who nodded.

"Cranky and Wrinkly have known each other ever since they were 's feelings for Cranky were even stronger than any of them had ever 've been together a very long time and both were upset when they were split apart because of Wrinkly's past job as a teacher,but they were happy when Kremling Isle sank Wrinkly died,none of us had dared mess Cranky until a year and a half afterwords because he was so upset and also seemed now,Wrinkly blames herself for what happened to all,she's his wife and he's her husband and they both deeply love each other so I can understand why she blames she doesn't have to although she thinks she 's percentage of survival dropped from 3% down to 0.5% because of his age so I guess that's why,"Dixie explained to Kalypso,who was very shocked at how many lines and unnecessary sentences were in Dixie's only sighed."If Cranky dies,she would never ever ever be able to forgive herself for what would happen."

"Wow,"Kalypso muttered."All I had ever known them to do was argue,race,and beat the heck of the other(which is pretty hard to do to Wrinkly these days)."

"I just can't believe this even happened,"Wrinkly sighed when Tiny was finally able to calm her down.

"Like I 's not your fault,"a voice said from behind girls all turned around and Wrinkly's eyes brightened.

There on DK's back was the girls,excluding Wrinkly,smiled softly as they saw the look on Wrinkly's face.

On her face was a mixed sign of satisfaction,happiness,tears,and though he was in pain,Cranky managed to stick his head around DK's and give a smile.

"Cranky!Glad to see you're OK!Just _one_ question,"Tiny said and the pointed at him and DK."Why are you on Donkey Kong's back?"Wrinkly raised her head and looked at her.

"Remember earlier when I didn't finish what I was saying about the guys being in 'critical condition'?"she asked and Tiny nodded."Well,let's just say _that's_ why."

"I'm pretty much the only one in tons of medical patches,"Cranky said and shrugged,even though that hurt him too."The others are lucky that they don't have as low of a survival chance..."He stopped when he saw the smile on Wrinkly's face disappear.",Wrinkly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MoK:Well,that pretty much closes the we only have six--!

SxRF:Seventeen chapters,not six.

MoK:WHA--?!

SxRF:And you thought you were the smarter one?Oh come _on_,MoK!I thought you said _you_ were the 'smarter one'!

MoK:So?

SxRF:'So'?!Our plotbunny Bwee gave you the idea when our last penname was '_Manax of Konoha_'!!!

(A/N:Manax of Konoha and ShadowxRouge Forever are two different peas in the same pod.)

MoK:Author's Note is right,by the way.

Author's Note:What the...?!MoK!You know that I'm _actually_ your classmate Tommy Word!

SxRF:Tommy,you don't even _like_ DKC,do you?

A/N:No.I prefer Fable,Fable II,and all the Halo games.


End file.
